seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
One Piece Legacy: The X Fights part 10
Oak laid Taka down on the table, and Christie looked down on Taka. She touched his stomach, and he got up, rubbing his stomach and looked bored. "Man, what happened?" "You were knocked out!" "Oh, I was? Damn. Here, I thought I had a nice nap. So, where am I?" "The hospital ward." "Oh, I forgot. I haven't been here except for when I get really beat up. I'm almost always blind from blood or swelling for the entire thing." Ness, running into the room, accidentally bumps into the door. Taka falls down, and shushes. Christie and Oak nod. Ness saw Taka on the floor, and kneels down, grabbing his hand, and looks depressed. "Taka... Speak to me!" Taka, coughs, and looks to Ness. Tears roll down his face, and he looks up, staring at the heavens of the sky. "Ness... I'm dying." "NOOOOOOOOOOO!" "If you want... You can... Steal... Some of my comic books..." "Taka! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO... Yes, he's dead. The poison did its job. Now, his fortune is mine! Mine! MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" "YOU MONSTER!" Taka smacks Ness, and the two do a pose. "That was our 'I just died' show. We've been practicing for weeks. That will be 2,000 }." Christie thumbs outside the door. "Get." Taka and Ness run out, laughing and high-fiving each other. - "Hello everyone, this is Nozaki!" Nozaki, waves at everyone. The entire crew is inside the kitchen, and everyone waves back. Tack, pokes everyone, while holding Nozaki. "This is Freya! She's really good at swords." "Hey." Nozaki saw her, and walked around her. "Your outfit... It fits you. I like you." "Okay... I guess." "Indeed. You." Nozaki points at Christie. "Your outfit, it screams 'I'm in love, and I love it'. It makes me think of when I fall in love. Thank you, I hope we can be good friends." Christie blushes, and waves her hand. "Oh you..." Nozaki turns to Zozo, who is in his human form. Nozaki leans to him, staring at his eyes. He sighs, and walks away. "Damm... Taken. I saw how you saw her. Not lust, but love, and happiness. She's your girlfriend. Well, good for you too, I guess." Zozo is rather dumbfounded, but ignores it. Nozaki looks to Taka, and moves his tentacle face around, clearly disturbed. "I see stupidity... And intelligence in you." "INTELLIGENCE! TAKE THAT BACK!" Ness pulls Taka back, with Taka trying to kill Nozaki. Nozaki looks to Malk, and Malk looks at him. Malk leans to Nozaki, and whispers some words. Nozaki blushes a little, but instantly smirks. "Oh, your kinky. I like that." Nozaki looks to Oak, and Oak looks to him. Nozaki cranes his head, and Oak cranes his head. Nozaki raises his hand, and Oak raises his hand. Nozaki touches his ear, and Oak touches his ear. Taka and Ness just snicker at the whole thing, pointing at what they are watching. "It's like a mirror." "I love it!" Nozaki saw Rangton, and bowed. Rangton just waved. "Don't bow, I'm no one important, just the guy who makes sure we stay alive on the high seas every day. Please, bow to the dancer or the Comedy duo." Nozaki looks up, and smirks. "Can't you take a compliment? It's like a pork chop, you just eat it up. But guessing your weight, you should know about eating pork chops." Rangton laughs, and sits down in a chair. "I like him. But, we have a problem. We don't have enough money to pay for the tournament for both teams. Only 5 of us can fight, so most of us will have too sit it out." Tack, heard that, and shrugged. "We can alternate." "We can't." "What?" "If one of our fighters is unable to fight, we can, but the doctors will check. Only serious injuries or death will be considered." "Dang it, then who should..." "How much." Nozaki looked to Rangton, and Rangton shrugged. "About 620,000 Berri..." "I can pay that." "You sure?" "It would waste all my money... But I say that we can pay it back, and more. So yes." Rangton smirks, and claps his hand. "Wonderful." - Xander, watching pirates enter the tournament building, smokes his big cigar, and pumps his fist, happy. "Thank god, it felt like forever! Kind of like Skypeia." Justin nods, and grabs a bowl of ramen, eating it. Xander notices, and grabs the bowl. Justin slaps Xander's hand, and Xander checks his hand, looking like a puppy that was just rejected by it's owner. "My Ramen." "So cruel... I should remind you that I'm your boss." "You won't." "True... I won't... But I can still do this!" Xander grabs a chair, and smashes it at Justin's face. Justin grabs a chair, and smashes it at Xander's face. Xander jumps Justin, and Justin stomps him, sitting on top of him. Justin slurps his ramen, and Xander slams his fist on the ground. "Let me up." "Okay... When I finish my ramen." "Worst, henchmen, ever!" "I prefer minion, but I'm game with Henchmen." - Tack, laughing, runs inside the building, and turns around. "Who's part of my group?!" Taka, and Ness both do Kamen poses, and Nozaki straightens himself up. "I shall." Tack looks to the rest of the Gang, and grabs Christie. "Wait, I thought me and Zozo..." "Could fight! Great idea!" Christie looks to Zozo, with mock tears in her eyes. Zozo waves back, and turns around, looking sad. "My girlfriend was just kidnapped by a rubber man. Am I a bad enough dude to save her? Not even close enough to be considered somewhat naughty." Malk laughs, and puts his arm around Zozo. "Don't worry Zozo, I'm certain by the end of this tournament, Christie will want you like a man wants a woman. Think about it! She'll see your masculinity, your devotion, and I, for a fact, know women love to watch men beat the shit out of other men for little to no reason. It's a huge turn on for them. Ask Freya." Freya shrugs. "I guess." Zozo looks happy, and pumps his fist. "THEN LET'S MAKE THIS TOURNAMENT PERFECT FOR MY LOVE LIFE!" Category:Nobody700 Category:Stories Category:Chapters Category:The X Fights Arc